


One Hell Of A Payment

by Mister Bates (Panikeet)



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Sex, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, anyways heyy robin its for yew, bad end cuphead, king dice eats ass, reader may or may not be the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panikeet/pseuds/Mister%20Bates
Summary: You decide to give your favorite lackey a reward after a job well done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckinnn uhhhh robin ??](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fuckinnn+uhhhh+robin+%3F%3F).



> Honestly what can I really say about this local Satan liked my peace offering and also Strange Love by Halsey exists and I listened to it a few minutes ago did I mention its raining? Its like midnight and it hasnt rained here in months wow !! Aimt that something??  
> Ok its the middle of the night and my keyboard has a tendency to glitch the letter b before words and im rEALLY tired n loopy so dont ??? Expect this to be perfect?? In any way??

King Dice hadn't always been your favorite.  
In fact, you could probably count qyite afew that came before him that were efficient right hand men. But none of them evolved into the prized lapdog of an attendant that was Dice. Sure, they all did the same job: run the casino, check up on debt, balance checkbooks, all that jazz. 

But never in a thousand years would one give you a massage, light your cigar, or be shown off by you so proudly. No, none of them were like Dice. In fact, none of them had ever been as successful as Dice either. Which wouldn't be saying much seeing as they're dead and all but- Dice had gotten all the contracts from those two cups AND convinced them to work for the casino. 

You were out and about in said casino, surveying the scene and checking up on the three.  
Dice was spectating a crap shoot. You came up behind him and casually put your arm around him.  
"Mm. We got a double or nuthin' goin' on here?" You murmured, grinning lips pressed to the side of his head, eyes still on the long green table. "Anythin' rigged?"  
"Nah, I think this games clean." Your henchman replied, his arms crossed. "But, y'know, we could always tip the odds just ever so slightly..." 

"Leave em. Come on." You leered down at him. He had shifted his hips, pointing them ever so discreetly towards yours, and you could feel quite the excitement tenting his slacks. "I got myself a situation with loaded dice."  
"Want me to take care of it boss?" He asked, smirking as his eyes darted around.  
"You know I do. But I ain't talking bout no craps game." You grinned and your hand clutched between his legs under the cover of the table.

Dice gasped and nodded, briskly leading you to the hallway. You two barely made it to the men's room. You could have gone all the way to your office, but alas you were impatient. As soon as you were in, and found thankfully that bit was empty, Dice locked the doors. You kissed him feverishly, grinding into his lap as he leaned against the sink. Your tongue danced with his, a sweltering hot battle to see who could get closer to whom as your thumbs tugged down the hem of his pants. 

His cock sprung free, stiff, girthy, and twitching with anticipation. You broke free of your kiss and dropped to your knees, panting. You glanced up at him and he was grinning, jade eyes wild with exhilleration.  
"Boss...?" He didn't expect this kind of... service, from you of all people. You responded with a mischevious snicker and a lick trailing up the length of his cock.  
"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not letting you have all the fun. This is just a reward, for doin' me proud lately." You pressed your tongue beneath his tip and slid his cock into your mouth. 

Your lackey groaned and gripped the counter as your head bobbed, and your cheeks hollowed to create suction. You fondled his balls and gave them attentive sucks as you pumped his cock in unison with his breathless groans.  
"Alright. Now were going to have one hell of a time." You grinned


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha so my glitchy virus infested tablet wont let me make any further edits to that last chapter so this is a two parter for !!! No reason besides that  
> I mean at least it broke at a slightly convinient line

You had positioned yourself in King Dice's lap. Your tail coiled around his shoulders and rubbed at his chin, your knees on the marble countertop on either side of his chest, and your mouth taking famished laps at his cock. 

King Dice's breath hitched as his fingers meticulously kneaded your back, giving a sensual caress and his tongue worked away at your entrance.   
"Mmm, Boss..." He moaned between sloppy licks and affectionate rubbing. His hands gripped byour back a little harder this time, and he went rigid.  
"Boss... Boss...! Ah, Boss I'm gonna...!" You sucked harder, your tongue gyrating against his pulsing cock as you gripped the base. He let loose a choked yell, his cum filling your mouth only to be swallowed. He whined deeply as you pulled off him, breathing heavily.

"Lay down." You commanded hoarsely. He nodded and did what he was told. You straddled his head and pressed your cock against his lips. He grinned and greeted it with his tongue and warm, humid breath. You let out a shaky sigh as you sunk your hips down slowly, gripping onto the bow of the sink faucet for support. 

The tip of King Dice's tongue circled your tip, and being already more than eager, turned you into a moaning mess.  
"Mmmmgh... Fuck... That's it Dice, harder... harder.... Good, yes..." You guided him, groaning each word that let Dice fuck you just the way you wanted. Dice's hands gripped your hips as his pace quickened. You moaned deeply, riding into his face as you came. It trickled down his chin and he gasped for breath as you pulled your limp cock from his mouth.

"Fuck..." He breathed, seemingly dazed.  
"Now don't you let me catch you spillin this shit to anyone." You murmured.   
"Trust me boss, my lips are sealed." Dice looked over at you, his eyes hald lidded and his grin a bit tipsy off his high. You gave a burst of laughter and pulled him into your lap, pressing your forehead against his.  
"Sure don't seem that way." You whispered and pressed your thumb against his lower lip. He bit down gently, grinning at you devilishly.  
"Now c'mon," You picked him up bridal style. "Round two, in my office."


End file.
